Ruler of Torran
by TJJProductionsGirl
Summary: Elizabeth has very few good memories of Alma Torran, after leaving the sacred palace fifteen years before her brother Aladdin she had a few adventures of her own. Meeting people and exploring the world she helped create. Now fifteen years later Aladdin had finally left the sacred palace, as the two siblings reunite what will happen? Who will they meet? What trials will they face?
1. Prologue

Ruler of Torran

By TJJProductionsGirl

Prologue:

Elizabeth P.O.V

 _It's not something I like to remember. My previous home. I have very few good memories, but the ones I do have are the best. Playing games with little Tess he was like a little brother to me. Taking lessons with father, magic theory and culture were my favorites. Learning domestic skills with mother was also fun, baking, cooking, sewing and many other fun activities that I enjoyed. Aunty Arba and father taught me how to wield his stave and learn the fighting style he was known for. He said that when I was old enough I would inherit it from him. Everyone in the resistance was proud of me, they said that I was better at magic than even Uncle Ugo although I have a hard time believing that. Uncle Ugo also had admitted it, although I think the reason is because Uncle Ugo doesn't have enough confidence in himself. He never did._

 _My favorite memory from Alma Torran is when mama and papa set me down one night and told me something I never thought I would hear. I was so excited._

"Elizabeth," said my mother sitting me down on my little bed with father sitting next to me rubbing my back.

"How would you feel if you had a little brother?" she asked me. I remember thinking about Tess, he was like my little brother, at least that's what everybody kept saying. Having another one didn't sound bad.

"Well everyone keeps saying that Tess and I are like brother and sister so….sure! It would be fun!" she said bouncing. Father chuckled and looked at my mother knowingly. I recognized that look, while father could hide emotions and thoughts easily I was so similar to him that it wasn't very hard to read my father. Or other people. Father said that it was a gift that the two of us were born with. The ability to analyze and learn so we can make the best decision.

"Well, you can be happy to know that you're getting a little brother!" said mother excitedly. My face lit up as I began to look around. Jumping off of my bed I looked around my mother, even checking under my bed to find my new little brother. When I couldn't find him I stood in front of my mother looking very disappointed.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" asked father holding back a chuckle.

"I couldn't find him…" I said sadly. Mother covered her smile, as father burst out laughing falling back onto my bed. I knew that my father was laughing at me so I picked up his stave and began to chase him around attempting to smack him with it. At least as hard as a five-year-old could hit with a heavy metal stave.

 _Those were the good days. One day everything went to hell. I was in my room father and the rest of the resistance members were out fighting. Uncle Setta was comforting Tess who was upset that his parents had to go and fight. I didn't want mother to fight because of Aladdin but she said that Aladdin would be fine so I believed her._

I was playing with magic when I heard my door open. I turned around to see someone I didn't recognize. He had long blue hair similar to father. He wore a robe and carried a stave.

"Who're you?" I had asked gazing up at him with my azure eyes. He looked at me with what could be perceived as a kind smile.

"Has my son never told you about me?" he asked seeming to be curious about me.

"Who's your son? I can't tell you yes or no if I don't know who you're talking about." I replied.

"My son is your father, which makes you my granddaughter," he said smiling. I looked up at the man before me, his smiles were fake. He wasn't the cheerful man that he made himself out to be, I may have been five years old but my father had taught me enough about reading people that I could spot someone trying to take advantage of me. I also remember that father never called the man father, nor did he ever say anything good about him. No one did. I would know because I asked.

"Please leave my room," I told him, he wasn't supposed to be here, father wouldn't like it.

"Alright," he said as he began to walk towards me. I took a step back as his hand reached out towards me. I dodged and ran out the door.

"Uncle Setta there's a weird man in my room!" I shouted as I ran towards the man. He looked at me as I hid behind him. He looked at me questioningly before I said something that seemed to make his blood run cold.

"He kept saying that he was my grandfather," I told him. He was horrified.

"And you said that he was in your room?" he said bending down to my eye level.

"Uhuh, he also tried to grab me before I ran." I recounted. Uncle Setta stood up and told me to go and grab Tess.

"Everyone, we need to evacuate, David and his followers are here we need to leave!" he announced as everyone began rushing to the hidden exits. Suddenly the building began to shake, bits of ceiling and rubble began to fall. I held Tess's hand as we ran to evacuate.

"Lizzy, what about Uncle Setta?" the four-year-old asked.

"I don't know but he said that we have to escape," I replied hastily weaving my way through the falling rocks. The magicians that were attacking us began to come inside, using fire they burned the area around us.

 _I could barely process what happened but next thing I know the building was on fire. David went up to Uncle Setta and killed him in cold blood. Tess and I were hiding behind a pile of rubble when it happened. I covered Tess's eyes as it happened, but there was nothing to block my eyes. Uncle Setta was undoubtedly dead, I momentarily wondered what would happen to us if we were found but I brushed the thought off._

 _While we were hiding Tess saw a hole in the wall, a chance for us to escape. When we were sure that the men weren't looking we ran. I used a spell to increase our speed so that there were fewer chances of being caught. But of course things didn't happen that way, one of them saw us. Next thing I knew we were hit by a fireball right when we made it to the entrance, the last thing I saw was Tess's charred body and the feeling of falling before my vision went black._

Sheba P.O.V

By the time we escaped the barrier and made our way back to headquarters we were too late. There were charred bodies everywhere. And Setta...poor Setta he had been stabbed and charred. As we walked through the rubble Falan and I searched for Tess and Elizabeth. I could see Solomon's anger showing. He was always very calm but everyone could see why something like this could anger him. As we walked through Falan suddenly rushed forward to where there was a large hole in one of the walls. When I got closer I saw what she had cradled in her arms. It was a small child, her child. Wahid also cradled the child.

There is a word for a person who loses their spouse, a child who loses their parents but there is no word in any language for a parent who loses their child. It wasn't supposed to happen. It was the children who should bury their parents. My heart went out to Falan, she shouldn't have had to suffer through this.

Ugo was gripping his head mumbling under his breath, everyone knew what he was thinking. If he was faster if he figured it out faster than they could have saved them. But Sheba while she was good friends with Ugo she could not bring herself to comfort him, there was only one thought on her mind, where was Elizabeth?

Where was my little girl? I began to search faster, I needed to find her. If she was dead than I needed to know. Solomon didn't look any better than I did. He wanted to find her as much as I did but as the leader, he had to make a decision. And he did. We took care of our dead, but we never found my little girl. She was nowhere to be found. That night Solomon and I talked.

"Solomon?" I said as he had snuggled closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my torso and held me closer to him as if I was going to disappear at any moment.

"We'll...find her right?" he asked as his grip on me tightened slightly.

"No matter what," I told him, and I meant it. We would find our little girl if it was the last thing we do.

"Solomon...I feel bad for Falan and Wahid." I told him, it was true. No parent should suffer the loss of their child.

"I know. But we can't bring back the dead, no matter how much we want to. Although…" he said as I turned to face him. He had a smile on his face.

"Somehow I figure that Lizzy could manage a way to call back his spirit so he could haunt us and spend time with us or something like that," he said with a small laugh. I couldn't help but giggle as well. Our little girl sure was something. She picked up knowledge like a sponge, absorbing it and learning from it all the while.

"Her magic is really unique, isn't it?" I asked him as he pulled me ever closer.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

Elizabeth P.O.V

 _I don't remember anything from after the attack, from what I was told it was Auntie Arba that found me. According to Uncle Ugo, my body was like ice and it took years for me to get back to normal. By the time I was back to normal father and mother had become the rulers of the world. That made me the crown princess being their currently only child. Only the members of father's household knew that mother was pregnant with my brother._

 _I continued to take lessons from the others although there was much more of a variety compared to my earlier lessons. From what father told me, due to whatever happened in the attack it caused my body to enter a stasis which was why I was mentally older than my body. I still looked like a five-year-old. I missed Tess the most. He was my best friend._

 _I don't remember how much time had passed but at one point father changed. Mother began to get more stressed with relations between the many tribes. Looking at father I could tell that something was wrong, he wasn't my father. His eyes were empty, he sounded like my father and had some of his traits but he wasn't my father. No, I felt father's life force somewhere else, it seemed to be everywhere._

 _One day while I was studying I felt strange energy coming from outside. At first, I thought nothing of it, until Uncle Ugo rushed in looking for me. He picked me up and began to run. I had no idea what was happening...I had no idea what had happened. As we were running I was my father. His body splayed out on the floor, his once white robes were soaked with blood, his eyes stared off into the distance. His stave was lying on the ground next to him. Escaping Uncle Ugo's grasp I ran over and picked it up. He tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen._

 _I closed father's eyes and held Uncle Ugo's hand. He hastily leads me to the other side of the palace where he knew I would be safe but as we ran I saw bright pink hair on the floor. I stopped running as I pointed to it Uncle Ugo paled. The two of us ran to it, there we found my mother. Her body covered in blood from battle, she was dying and there was nothing that either of us could do to save her. I remember everything she said._

"Lizzy you are so much like your father. As you carry his stave, remember him and as you wear this," she said holding out the necklace that father had given her, "You remember me."

Mother was fading and yet seeing the two of us made her smile in her final moments. Her hands slowly made their way to her stomach. Pulling out a small orb inside was a small tiny baby. Handing it to Uncle Ugo she said her final words, "Ugo, please take care of mine and Solomon's children. You have always been a good friend there is no one we trust more than you, so please take care of them. Thank you for being such a good friend."

As soon as she finished her last words mother's body finally used up all of its energy.

 _When the battle was over, the world around us was destroyed, there was no life left. The household members all took to watching over their own areas of the underground._

 _My duties increased immensely. I was no longer the crown princess of Alma Torran. Since mother and father were both dead, I was now Queen. It was my duty to keep everyone alive. But there was no way to grow crops, we had limited food and resources. Uncle Ugo helped a lot._

 _He advised me and aided me often. Whenever we would visit different areas of the underground I made sure to bring my little brother with me. I wanted him to see the people he would one day meet. Eventually, we began to run out of options. So I suggested an idea to Uncle Ugo._

"Hey Uncle?" I asked as he was busy doing math on a board to see how to divide the food. He gave me a small grunt in response acknowledging my presence but unable to give me his full attention.

"If this world is no good, then why can't we just create another?" I asked as he stopped suddenly.

He turned to me with eyes of shock. He sat down and placed his hand under his chin, "That might actually work…" he said smiling.

 _The two of us began working immediately, we talked to the other household members with another idea that I had. I had an idea of inventing a Magi system. People loved by the rukh just like humans were by Ill Ilah. But this time there would only ever be three of them, their job was to choose someone they deem worthy of becoming king. To do that the djinns would wait in large towers that were to be known as dungeons and when someone cleared it if they were worthy enough they could be chosen as king vessel or Queen vessel in a woman's case._

 _It was a great idea, however, some tribes were rather tricky to figure out. In order to allow the world to remain united we had to remove everyone's memories of Alma Torran, more importantly, we had to change their forms into human. There would no longer be multiple species of intelligent creatures. We did this so that they could find an easier way to live in harmony. Transforming all of them into human was difficult work but with two magical geniuses, we managed to figure it out._

 _Aladdin, Uncle Ugo and I eventually went into a life of solitude inside of a place called the sacred palace. While there we watched over the world and Uncle Ugo trained me. When Aladdin was finally born he was the size of a five-year-old, it seemed that we left him inside the orb a bit too long, but he was still very little and I loved him. While it seemed like very little time inside the sacred palace it reality thousands of years had passed on the world known as earth._

 _Many years had passed until it was time for me to enter the world. Uncle Ugo had taught me how to hide from the rukh and while the thought unnerved me it was better than being caught by the evils of the world. Aladdin begged me not to leave, and I didn't want to leave him. But I had to make the world safer for him, Ugo had once served my father, but now he served me. In his djinn form was how he raised Aladdin. He would send me messages through the rukh. When I left the sacred palace I had entered looking like I was fourteen. I allowed myself to age while I was there, it had been fifteen years since I entered the world Uncle Ugo and I created. Aladdin's time was coming soon. I could feel it._


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

Elizabeth wondered if she was ever going to find her brother again. Chances are he wouldn't even recognize her, physically she was 29 but in truth, she was thousands of years old. She knew that the king of Balbadd had died and seeing as she was passing through she decided to visit the new king Ahbmad, and deputy king Sahbmad while paying her respects to King Rashid. He had helped her with her travels after she aided him with a few of his kingly tasks.

While she didn't allow him to help as much as he wanted she did allow him to help her, and for that, she would be forever grateful. On her horse, she trotted through the streets of Balbadd. Looking at the people she could tell that this wasn't the kingdom that Rashid once ruled. This Balbadd was a kingdom filled with starving people, selfish nobles and weighty taxes. Elizabeth listened to the talk of the people as she passed by.

"Did you hear about the fog troupe?"

"They say that they give the money and food that they steal to the poor."

"Did you hear about one of their members?"

"They call him Alibaba the Wonder."

"Like the prince?"

"Rumor claims that he is the prince."

That rumor caught Elizabeth's attention, "So the little prince has decided to help his people finally...interesting." she murmured under her breath as she approached the palace.

The guards looked at her with wariness, she chuckled to herself as she dismounted her horse. She was indeed an intimidating figure, however when you were a Queen at one point then that was to be expected.

"Please allow me entry," she said holding the reigns of her horse. One of the guards began sweating nervously. While the other seemed unsure of what to do.

"I-Identification please," he said as he looked at the ex-queen.

"I am Lady Amore, I have come to visit King Ahbmad and Deputy King Sahbmad," she stated. While she didn't hold a title in the kingdom of Balbadd her name was well known. She is known as the key advisor of king Rashid. Not only an intimidating woman but she was also cunning and was rumored to be unspeakably cruel.

Opening the gates for her, her horse was taken by one of the servants as she summoned her stave one of the servants came up to her.

"Milady, do you require anything?" she asked.

"Yes, please tell the king that I am here," she said fixing her robes. Elizabeth took her blue hair and wrapped it into a twisted bun. While she wasn't one to care about looks not only did she have a reputation to keep up but she would never allow herself to look like total crap. Walking to the meeting room where Ahbmad was meeting with another country Elizabeth observed as the servants rushed past her as if they were afraid that one mistake could cost them their lives.

"King Ahbmad, please explain why you have stopped trade." said a voice from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth swore that the voice was familiar, one that she hadn't heard in over ten years. She steeled herself putting on the perfect persona for a woman of the court. The aura of being a Queen enveloped her. The aura of power, authority and one that demands respect. Opening the doors she put on a smile as the saw the nervous face of king Ahbmad.

"Greetings, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" she said as she looked around the room. She couldn't see the faces of the people from the other country but she could clearly see Ahbmad and Sahbmad.

"Of course not Lady Amore, please have a seat," said Ahbmad nervously. A servant pulled up a chair which Elizabeth elegantly sat down on, shifting her gaze from the party of Balbadd to the foreign party she recognized who he was meeting with. It was King Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas.

Sinbad wondered what the servant had told Ahbmad to put him on edge. Seeing this woman walk in he could only guess that it was her, not that he felt any different. She just radiated an aura demanding respect and authority. Observing her he could see her azure blue eyes and her dark blue hair. She was wearing white robes lined with gold. She wore a necklace and held a tall golden stave next to her.

He felt as if he had seen this before, this woman vaguely looked like someone he knew a long time ago. A girl who was with him, Hinahoho and Jafar when he conquered the second dungeon. The one who was with him when he cleared the first dungeon and when his mother died. The girl who mysteriously disappeared when they reached Sasan.

"L-Lady Amore what brings you back to Balbadd so suddenly?" asked Ahbmad, Sinbad observed that he was no longer acting like the arrogant king but more of a scolded advisor. Sinbad wondered who this woman was, how much power did she hold and just why does everyone but the lower classed servants seem to fear her.

"Well, I actually never had the chance to pay my respects to his highness, Rashid," she said smiling kindly.

"You were friends with sensei?" asked Sinbad in wonderment that his teacher had never mentioned this before.

"Yes, although I was more like his mother, to be honest," she said laughing slightly. Her laugh was like tinkling bells, and gentle. Sinbad felt entranced by this woman, he had only ever been entranced by one other person and he hadn't seen her in over a decade. Ja'far looked at the blue-haired woman.

She did indeed look like the girl that traveled with Sinbad once before albeit much older. The stave she held looked exactly like the one she used to wield. The necklace as well, it was the same design and colors. The only difference was the name.

"You, you were sensei's mother figure?" asked Sinbad confused, the woman sitting in front of him must have been at least his age. She couldn't have even been close to his teacher's age.

"In a way yes, I have to keep that foolish king from getting himself killed. It was certainly a trait that Prince Alibaba inherited that's for sure," she said.

She knew the princes well, thought Sinbad. How could a woman who seemed to be a subordinate to the previous king seem to have more power than even the current king and not do anything about the state of the country?

"But enough about that, Ahbmad exactly why did you stop trade with Sindria? Rashid made sure that Sindria and Balbadd would have good relations so that after his death his descendants can have the aid of Sindria." She said looking at the king.

Ja'far could have sworn he felt the room darken. Sinbad looked at the woman as a bead of sweat fell down his face, her stare wasn't even directed at him and yet he still felt very intimidated.

"It's because of that damned fog troupe! With them here we can't have our ships leave the harbor without the high chance of losing all of the cargo!" he finally cried out in fear.

"And why hasn't the military taken care of it?" asked the ex-queen

"They tried! But they escape every time, the military can't do anything!" cried Ahbmad.

"I see, well then I will handle this situation," she said standing up. Sinbad was taken aback by the woman.

"Milady, are you saying that you would take care of a band of thieves by yourself?" asked Sinbad as if she were crazy.

"Of course, it isn't anything I haven't done before." she huffed with slight annoyance, "Honestly, you really haven't changed Sinbad," she said smiling before she left.

"King Ahbmad, allow me to aid your country in ridding it of the fog troupe," asked Sinbad to the young king.

"Sure, if you do that then we can resume trade," said Ahbmad now back to his arrogant self seeing as Lady Amore had left the room. When Sinbad made it back to the hotel he had a bunch of thoughts swirling through his head. Not only did he now have to remove the fog troupe but there was that Lady Amore woman who he can't seem to remember meeting that claimed to know him.

"Ja'far, do you remember her?" asked Sinbad as said man gazed over the maps.

"No, not really. However, she does have a striking resemblance to…." Ja'far trailed off, he didn't want to say her name. She was like his big sister and yet she wasn't here.

Masrur was never one to get in other people's business. However, this was a topic he always wanted to know more of. Sinbad, Ja'far, Hinahoho, and Drakon have all hinted at a specific woman however Masrur had never once heard any of them speak her name. All the information that he had gotten was that she was Sinbad's first companion and that she had mysteriously disappeared before they arrived in Sasan.

"Anyways Ja'far, what do you think of this plan?" asked Sinbad pointing at the one that he had drawn out.

"It seems perfectly fine, chances are that this plan is most likely to succeed," said Ja'far overlooking the contents of the plan.

"We have lunch with Aladdin and Morgiana," reminded Ja'far after an hour had passed.

"Oh yes, almost forgot," said Sinbad rubbing the back on his neck.

Aladdin was excited to talk to Sinbad and his subordinates again however there was a presence that he kept feeling that unnerves him. It was his sister's presence, but he hadn't seen her in years. He could barely remember her. Whenever he tried to he saw a girl with dark blue hair, azure eyes, a golden stave and it seemed like she was radiating light.

She had a pale complexion and wore white robes lined with gold. A necklace with emeralds and sapphires and lastly a symbol located on her forehead. Whenever he saw her in his memory he had the desire to jump into her arms and never let go. He loved his sister, and he would love to see her again. Before he had left the sacred palace Ugo had told him that he needed to find his sister, that she would help him and guide him through the trials of life.

After he met up with Alibaba he would definitely find her. Aladdin sat down in front of Sinbad and his companions. They had a decent conversation, however, Sinbad had offered to have Aladdin help remove the fog troupe.

After a bit of convincing and decent reasoning on Morgiana's part they were able to come to an agreement. However, while Aladdin was being shown the plan Elizabeth was making her way to the fog troupe's hideout. While she wasn't one for dealing with bandits or thieves this time she felt like making an exception.

There were no guards on post nor were there any form of security, figuring out their location was easy, especially when she knows the kingdom of Balbadd like the back of her hand. Entering the main room she only cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the one with a dreadlock hairstyle. The one sitting next to him Elizabeth recognized as prince Alibaba, who was trembling.

"Hello little prince." she simply stated looking at Alibaba. All eyes turned to the man as he trembled in fear.

"L-Lady Amore, w-what are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Whispers erupted throughout the room, she was indeed famous, or infamous in some cases.

"I had a meeting today with Chubs, and Shaky about how you guys are messing with trade between Balbadd and Sindria. Mind explaining?" she asked.

"Who are Chubs and Shaky?" asked the man with dreadlocks next to Alibaba before she got an answer.

"Kassim, those are Lady Amore's nicknames for Ahbmad and Sahbmad," answered Alibaba as Kassin burst out laughing.

"Anyways, trade in Balbadd can't resume until they lower taxes and help the people," said Alibaba trying to muster what little confidence he could under Elizabeth's gaze.

"I know," she answered smiling.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kassim sneering at the woman who seemed to be in league with the king as she was here on their behalf.

"The fog troupe controls the harbors, and the military can't do a thing about it. I told Chubs that I would handle the fog troupe, and that's just what I'm going to do," she said waving her hand and creating a wooden chair out of magic. Sitting down she used earth magic and in between her and the leaders of the fog troupe she created a rock table.

"Lady Amore, how do you plan on handling the situation?" asked Alibaba, he knew that the woman would help them he just needed to figure out how to ask.

"Simple, as I said you control the harbors, the people of Sindria and Balbadd both need the trade. So I propose that you reopen the harbors," she said as outrage erupted around the room.

Holding his hand up and silencing the noise Kassim decided to try and negotiate.

"And why should we?" he asked.

"Do I really have to explain the advantages of you guys having control over the harbors?" she said to no one in particular.

"Lady Amore, I don't see your point." Said Alibaba sheepishly. The bluenette sighed and opened an empty scroll. Pulling out ink and spread it out across the table. She drew a bunch of shapes and in the end, it looked like a simplified version of the map of Balbadd.

"This right here is the harbor," she said pointing to the part, "this is your hideout and that is the palace," she said marking each location, "You have control over the harbor," she said drawing a few ships.

"With the harbor, you can control prices of imported and exported goods. And have complete control over Balbadd's trade," she explained "The fog troupe can control the money and taxes. With this you could easily pay off the debts to the Kou Empire that Ahbmad so foolishly created, take care of the people, and get as many families off of the streets." she finished smirking as she did so.

"Why would we controlling trade like this be so important?" asked Kassim not understanding politics.

"Balbadd in a country that lives off of trade, without it, the country will fall. By blocking trade you are not only hurting the country of Sindria but your own as well. This is truly a peaceful and better option than storming the palace, although if you still want to do that then go ahead." she said politely.

"You wouldn't care for your position if there was a coup?" asked Kassim accusingly.

"Foolish child, had you really done your research you would have learned that I have no power or position in the government," she said leaning back in her chair as he spits out what he was drinking.

"Lady Amore, please explain yourself, I don't get it. How do you not have a position?" said Alibaba surprised that she didn't have a title.

"His Highness Rashid and I met when he was injured on his way back to Balbadd. I have experience in running a kingdom and he had such impulsive tendencies that I stook around to keep him out of trouble. I gave him advice when he needed it and in turn, I was able to travel. Where I come from, I was raised to have power just like you." she said smiling.

"Just like me?" asked Alibaba pointing to himself.

"Yes, my father gained a high position in the country in which we lived, at the time I was an only child so I was his heir. I know much of what it takes to run a country, which is why I was able to offer your father help. By doing this I somehow gained respect and people began to call me Lady Amore instead of just Amore." she finished smiling.

"What happened to your home?" asked Kassim.

"Gone." was all the woman answered, "But that's beside the point. Now you can consider the idea I have given you. And if you choose it then I will aid you. If not then I cannot help you. I do not break laws if I don't have to, a situation like this does not require me to break the law. However, there are a few loopholes that I could use, however when I choose to use them is up to you. After all, each decision has their consequences." she said as he left the hideout.


	3. Chapter 2: Letter & Memories

Chapter 2: Letter & Memories

It was late in the day as Elizabeth found herself walking through the busy streets of Balbadd. Holding her golden stave she felt herself stumble, catching herself she knew that she could not hide much longer. She felt her brother's presence, it was similar to their father's and yet it was different. Much softer and gentle while her father's was bright and powerful but calm.

She had no doubt that he could sense her presence as she was still a magician but that didn't mean that she could reveal herself. Sinbad and Ja'far were in Balbadd, if either of them were to find out that it was her, she didn't know if she could stay away any longer. Al-Thamen would eventually find her, and if they knew about anyone she cared about chances are that they would use any means to get her to join them.

Al-Thamen wanted her, even if it wasn't willingly. She had abilities and power that they wanted, but she wanted something else. She wanted to be able to live in peace and live a normal life. She wanted to be with her baby brother and maybe rejoin Sinbad again. She missed Ja'far and Hinahoho, and it especially hurt her to know that she could never spend girl time with Rurumu again.

As she walked through the streets she once again felt weakened, her body hadn't accepted magoi from the Ruhk in a long time thus causing it to feel different and weak. She couldn't remove the spell that kept her hidden Al-Thamen was sure to find her that way.

However she continued to walk, she knew that most likely the Fog Troupe wouldn't accept her deal. Finding herself back at the palace she felt her body weaken once more. She couldn't keep it up, entering her chamber(The previous King gave her her own room) she called upon one of the female servants.

"You called My lady?" she asked bowing.

"Yes, inform King Ahbmad and the King of Sindria that I have played my hand. If it does not work then I can no longer aid them." Elizabeth said feeling her energy being drained once more.

"Of course My lady." said the servant.

"Also, give this to Sinbad, and tell him that the Winds on the sea are always calm before a storm," she ordered kindly.

Accepting the scroll the servant left. Elizabeth settled into her bed. As she lay down she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Before she was completely gone she had only one thought.

' _Sinbad….I wonder if you still remember me…..please help Balbadd…...and find my brother…_ '

It had been a week since Sinbad had seen the mysterious woman, Lady Amore. However, with that had all been going on recently he found it odd that she had said that she would aid Balbadd and yet she hadn't done anything.

A female servant came up to him and Alibaba, she held a scroll in her hand.

"E-excuse me, but my lady told me to give this to you," she said handing the scroll to Sinbad. Ja'far inwardly sighed, he hoped that it wasn't another woman.

"She also told me to tell you something." she continued.

"Go on," said Sinbad wondering what message could be sent to him, he hadn't the faintest idea of who her mistress could be, he hoped that it was nothing serious.

"She told me to tell you, The winds on the sea are always calm before the storm." said the servant. To anyone, the phrase would mean nothing, but to Sinbad it meant everything. It was a secret held between him and one other person. Only they knew what it meant. Opening the scroll he read its contents.

' _Dearest Sinbad,_

 _It ticks me off to send you this. I had hoped that I would be able to tell you things myself, however at the moment that isn't possible. Currently, you might be wondering why I left you all. Well, I had told you this, and I will say it again. I am waiting for my little brother, and I have to find him. When I was traveling with you and the others I lost track of my goal, it pained me to leave but I couldn't just abandon my little brother. Anyways, I'm not writing this because I need to tell you about my mission and goals but to ask a favor of you. At the moment I have been involuntarily forced to stop my mission and can no longer continue. However, the favor I am asking is quite personal. If you can, please find and take care of my baby brother. I know this is a lot to ask of you after being gone for so long but please understand it was my intention to find him and return to you and the others. Finding him just proved to be a tedious task. His name is Aladdin. He had the same blue hair like me and a lighter shade of blue eyes. He generally wears a white turban and had a red gem on his forehead. Also, in case you are wondering I'm not going to die, I just have had my magic sealed for too long and haven't had a chance to release it. Give Ja'far and Hinahoho by best regards._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Elizabeth_

Ja'far watched as Sinbad read the scroll that he was handed, the phrase that the servant had said seemed to unnerve his king and he was beginning to worry. Sinbad's face changed from one negative but slightly positive expression to another. Ja'far only hoped that it wasn't something completely terrible.

When Sinbad finished the letter he saw a small drawing of a little boy with a note next to it. ' _I haven't seen my brother in a long time, so he might be a bit older but this is what he looked like when I last saw him_ '

Looking at the sketch he glanced at the little blue-haired Magi who was talking animatedly with Alibaba. The servant who had brought him the scroll stood there awaiting orders.

"Please stay here for a moment," said Sinbad on the woman nodded her head.

"Aladdin, might I ask a personal question?" asked Sinbad approaching the two friends.

"Sure thing Uncle Sinbad!" the boy answered.

"Do you perchance have an older sister?" asked Sinbad, Ja'far, however, did not react happily.

"Sin! You don't ask questions like that!" he scolded as Sinbad brushed him off. Aladdin however smiled.

"Yeah! I have a big sister, and she's the best big sister ever!" he chirped happily.

"I didn't know you had a sister Aladdin," said Alibaba surprised that his friend had never mentioned her before.

"Yeah, she had to leave a long time ago though. I haven't seen her since, although Ugo said that she would be looking for me," said Aladdin. Sinbad looked at the scroll in his hand. The letter he had just read, if he was right he might be able to see her again.

"Was her name Elizabeth?" asked Sinbad shocking Ja'far.

"Sinbad!" cried Ja'far in shock that he had actually said the woman's name. Neither one had dared say her name as it was painful and yet Sinbad had actually said it. Masrur was also curious, was this Elizabeth the same woman Ja'far, Sinbad, Hinahoho, and Drakon mentioned or was she someone else.

"Yep! Elizabeth is my big sis's name. From what I remember she had the same hair like me and her eyes are a pretty dark blue!" described Aladdin. Sinbad turned back to the servant.

"Is it possible to meet with your mistress?" he asked hoping that he would be able to see her again.

"N-No. My lady fell asleep after handing me this letter over a week ago, she had yet to wake up. She isn't dead, but nothing will wake her, it's like she had been enchanted to do so." responded the servant.

"Is it possible to take her to Sindria to get her checked by one of my generals?" he asked hopefully.

"Y-Yes, you can have a ship prepared and we can have a few people get her ready to move." answered the servant.

"Alright, please do so," he said as he felt a smile creep onto his face. As the servant left Sinbad handed Ja'far the letter so that he could read it. Ja'far read the letter. Masrur didn't know what to think, Sinbad wasn't one to care so deeply about some random woman, nor had he ever seen Ja'far being to tear up when reading a letter.

Looking out of the palace Masrur saw something that made his blood run cold. The Kou Empire was approaching from the sea. Masrur wasn't one to speak but this needed to be said.

"The Kou Empire approaches," he stated pointing at the open window. Seeing this Sinbad grew serious.

"Ja'far, make sure she is on a ship and fast. I'll take care of Alibaba and Aladdin," ordered Sinbad. Ja'far hurriedly followed after the female servant. The Kou Empire wasn't the best to deal with, Alibaba refused to leave Balbadd so Sinbad resorted to knocking him out. Aladdin was also quite upset but he didn't fight back.

* * *

In Sindria….

Drakon looked out onto the sea, he always found it calming. Currently, he was wondering where was Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur. They had been gone longer than expected, however, this was Sinbad who he was thinking of so in truth it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Thinking on how far he had come since he was part of Parthavia he thought of the people he had met. Including his first encounter of Sinbad...and her. They were two peas in a pod, Sinbad and his Blue haired Magician. He thought back to when he had first met them.

" _Is Sinbad here?" asked a younger, human Drakon. The villagers looked at him in terror, he supposed that they were just intimidated by his rank, oh how foolish he had been._

" _Yeah I'm here, what of it?" said a boy who looked fourteen. He had long dark purple hair and wore dirty clothes._

" _You have been called to report to the military, do you dare ignore the messages we have sent your way?" Drakon had asked foolishly._

" _Nah, I haven't read a single letter, not that I can read in the first place." the teen mumbled the last part. Drakon smirked, of course, a peasant like him couldn't read. However something else had caught his attention, a little ways into the village was a young girl with blue hair, she was playing with the children, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. She wore white robes lined with gold, she held a golden stave that was taller than she and wore a necklace that no peasant could afford. She looked of nobility yet, she played with the children of this poor village. Pushing people out of the way he decided to investigate._

" _You, girl. Who are you?" he had asked. She blue haired girl stopped playing with the children and gazed at him with her azure blue eyes. Getting a good view of her face she was indeed beautiful, no doubt would she be a true beauty as she grew older. However what caught his attention was the foreign symbol that rested on her forehead._

" _I am a traveling magician who aids in healing people as I pass through their village," she answered. Her voice was soft and gentle, but her gaze betrayed her. In her gaze was power, authority, and experience. She looked frail, like a gentle kitten, there was no way she could be a traveler thought Drakon._

" _What is your name?" he asked hoping that he might have heard of her before._

" _Leave her alone." said a voice from behind, it was Sinbad._

" _Quiet peasant!" he barked before turning back to her, "Your name, miss?" he asked once more although his tone is much harsher than before._

" _My name…..I wonder….." she said closing her eyes, before opening them once more, Drakon felt calm, as if there was nothing going on in the world. He felt relaxed, too relaxed._

" _I wonder….." she repeated, "What would you do…..if you knew….my name….." she slowly asked, as if she struggled to speak. However that couldn't be so, he had heard her speak clearly before, so why was she speaking so slowly, like she was contemplating her situation. However, her asking her question annoyed him and the feeling of calm left his body._

" _It's so simple, tell me your name so that I can address you properly." he snapped as Sinbad walked up to try and get Drakon away from the girl._

" _I see….my name is Elizabeth Amore Jehoahaz Abraham….." she responded. Drakon was confused, only people of nobility had more than one name, much less a last name. However Sinbad had, had enough._

" _Just leave already Drakon. There's no need to stay here and bother Elizabeth," said Sinbad annoyed._

" _Sinbad...don't be rude. Drakon, I understand that you desire Sinbad to aid you in your military conquest." she said, Drakon smirked victoriously at Sinbad, Sinbad just scowled at both of them, "However, he is one of the key people that is keeping this village running. If you desire to protect them, then let him stay. They will die if he does not aid them." she said smiling._

" _Then they should, every citizen of Parthavia should help in protecting their country!" snapped Drakon._

" _Leave Drakon. I will not ask again." said the girl who's gentle aura had changed. Drakon felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck, Elizabeth's eyes had turned a blood red, her aura was threatening and dangerous. Taking Sinbad from the village while she was around was completely out of the question._

Drakon chuckled to himself after he had met Elizabeth he knew that she was not a woman to reckon with. She was a terrifying force who could make armies bend to her will, if not entire empires. However, lucky for him she only desired a peaceful world. At least that's what she said she wanted, there was always something in her eyes, something that said that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

He would never dare bring it up to her, while he did want to know, it was best that she tells in her own time. However, she had yet to return since Sinbad claimed she had departed so long ago. Truthfully he missed having the ability to cross blades with her. Sharrkan was a great sparring partner when it came to swords, so was Sinbad, but Elizabeth had such a unique fighting style that it was thrilling just to watch(he had seen it both fighting her and when he was trying to find Sinbad he found her training).

He wondered if he would ever see the blue-haired woman again. Yamuraiha walked through the palace. It was rather boring without Sinbad around, however she found it curious that Drakon was staring out into the ocean. While it was something he normally it wasn't normal for Hinahoho to approach him during. Standing in the hall she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"It has been many years since Sinbad conquered his first dungeon…" said Drakon.

"Yes, it has. I still remember seeing her and Sinbad in their little boat when they first arrived at the Imuchakk tribe. Ha! I remember when Sinbad flirted with my sister she smacked him right upside the head." he said chuckling at the memory. ' _Her? Who is he talking about?_ ' wondered Yamuraiha.

"Indeed, those two were two peas in a pod. She might have been a magician, crossing blades or stave in her case was one of the best things about her. Magician or no, she could kick any of our arses any day of the week." admitted Drakon.

"Indeed, I don't think that even Masrur could match her strength," said Hinahoho thinking of their resident Fanalis.

"Hey, I wonder….what would happen if she and Yamuraiha were to meet?" asked Drakon thinking on it. Yamuraiha thought on their words, a woman, magician, and a fighter. Who are they talking about? And why do they want her to meet this mysterious woman?

"The two are both genius magicians, but Yamuraiha can have a bit of a temper, and Elizabeth tends to be very cryptic. Yamuraiha would drive herself mad trying to understand every word that comes out of that girl's mouth." chuckled Hinahoho.

"Ah yes, I forgot she did that. She never really got to the point, and she also seemed to mumble things under her breath," said Drakon recalling each memory of said woman.

"Yes, you know sometimes I wonder if she's ever going to return," said Hinahoho.

"Indeed, I would like to see her once more. She was an interesting character," said Drakon as the pair settled into a peaceful silence both just watching the waves of the ocean.


	4. Chapter 3: Sinbad's Lament

Chapter 3: Sinbad's Lament

" _Thank you for helping us with those thieves!" said the woman to the fourteen-year-old boy. He had long dark purple hair, bound in a band, in a low ponytail. He looked at her with his amber eyes and smiled._

" _No problem, I don't like it when filth like them try to hurt beautiful women like you….Although I do wonder why you haven't hired a bodyguard for your carriage." said the young Sinbad._

" _Well, all of the men have been sent to war….so we have to do all of the work ourselves…." said the woman holding the younger girl by the hand._

" _In that case, you could hire me as a guard, I could escort you until you get to the next city!" Said Sinbad enthusiastically._

" _Oh, well we must decline. We're taking the sea route, but thank you for the offer. But you did help us so please accept this bag of fruits!" said the woman smiling._

" _That's too bad, but I'd love to have some of your fruits!" accepted Sinbad, despite being a bit sad that he couldn't accompany them._

 _Moving to the back of the carriage the woman opened the lid to find a man with blonde hair sleeping in the barrel._

" _P-Please don't open it without knocking…." said the man as he closed the lid. Sinbad and the woman freaked out, there was a strange man inside of a barrel!_

 _After Sinbad calmed them down and received his fruits, he and the man who was known as Yunan were on their was to Tison village._

" _By the way, is it really alright for me to stay at your house?" asked Yunan, he was feeling a faint presence coming from the village, but he couldn't remember where he had felt it from._

" _Yeah, It's only natural to give a hand to a person in need!" he pointed ahead, "And that right there is Tison Village, my home."_

 _A group of women stood at the outskirts of the village, they were working on moving bundles of straw. One of the older women noticed the pair as they approached._

" _It's Sinbad!" she announced catching everyone's attention. At first, they seemed to have a darkened mood, until the older woman slung her hand around Sinbad, smiling._

" _Welcome back Sinbad!"_

" _Yeah Sin, Welcome back!" called a little girl._

 _Each of the villagers greeted him as he and the older woman discusses his work. Yunan watched the interactions with a curious eye. He still felt the presence, it was gentle, very similar to the one he felt whenever he entered the sacred palace when he died._

 _Sinbad led Yunan to his house. Inside was a woman lying in bed and a girl sitting by her side. The blue-haired girl had a golden stave lying next to her. Sinbad stiffened, he had never seen the girl before nor had he ever heard his mother mention her. She wasn't from the village either._

" _Mother I'm home!" said Sinbad pretending not to notice the strange girl in his house. She wore white robes lined with gold, her long hair tightly braided and had an expensive looking necklace around her neck._

" _Sin...welcome back…." said the woman smiling. He sat next to her and held her hand._

" _Sin, meet Elizabeth. She's a traveling magician," she said gesturing to the petite looking girl._

" _A pleasure miss!" said Sinbad cheerfully._

" _Greetings…" she tilted her head, "...a singularity?….." she mumbled the next part, Sinbad couldn't make out anything else other than those two words. He wondered what she meant but decided not to pry._

" _Sin, Elizabeth has done an examination on my illness." said his mother. Sinbad felt his heart drop. If the girl in front of him had good new his mother certainly wasn't rejoicing._

" _W-What were t-the r-results?" Managed Sinbad after a short pause. He couldn't hide the fact that he was worried._

" _Sin...the medicine isn't working," said Esra, Sinbad felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't save his mother, she was going to die and leave him all alone. Elizabeth looked at the boy, he reminded her so much of Tess. Always cheerful, kind and gentle. Tess was loyal and enthusiastic, but just like Sinbad….he was naive, small minded on things he considered the norm and yet there was a strength hidden in their eyes. Both of them had the potential to be great. Sinbad, however, had a chance. One that she was going to make sure he got._

" _Why cry?" asked Elizabeth feigning confusion._

" _Elizabe-" started Esra as she was cut off by Sinbad._

" _What do you mean, why cry? My mother is leaving…..I-I will be….alone…." he said as a tear fell from his face._

" _Rukh….she will join them…...with your father….." she said, hearing the term father Sinbad looked at the blue-haired girl._

" _W-what did you say?" he asked as he stopped crying._

" _Her Rukh is white….they follow you….and so will she…." said Elizabeth giving him a gentle smile. Yunan's eyes widened, he knew who sat in front of him. It was the woman who granted him the ability to keep his soul and be reborn into the Great Rift. That was why her presence was so familiar. However this just caused him more confusion, why would she be outside the sacred palace?_

" _She's right you know," said Yunan smiling, setting aside his confusion about the girl._

" _Right about what?" asked a young Sinbad._

" _About the Rukh. They are around everyone, the Rukh are the souls of the people who have passed on. One or two always follow each person around, especially family members or people that you were close too." explained Yunan, hoping that Sinbad wouldn't ask too many questions._

" _How do you know all of this?" he asked the Magi._

" _Simple, I am a traveler. I hear and learn things," replied Yunan._

" _And you Elizabeth?" the future king asked._

" _...I can see them…." she simply stated._

" _But only Magi can see them?!" cried Yunan pretending that he couldn't see them. Sinbad looked at the girl with a curious look in his eyes._

" _No…...powerful magicians too….anyone can, there just needs to be a large amount…" she responded, not adding in the part that the reason she can see the Rukh is that she was not only a descendant of King Solomon but one of the main people who created this world. Of course, she wasn't lying about her explanation either. She was indeed a powerful magician and they really could be seen by everyone when they were in large clumps._

" _Where do you plan on heading next?" asked Sinbad._

" _Where the Rukh takes me….." she responded._

" _Then join me, together we could help everyone in the village out!" said Sinbad holding out his hand, Elizabeth smiled. This miracle child would really be something special._

" _Okay!" she responded giving a close-eyed smile and taking his hand. Sinbad felt his cheeks heat up as a bright shade of pink barely shone through._

Sinbad felt the memory fade, he smiled fondly at their first meeting. He was utterly devastated that his mother was going to die, but after a talk that night he and his mother made peace with it. While it hurt knowing that she would be gone, she told him not to dwell on it and live his life to the fullest and do everything she could not do in her lifetime. To that he swore, an oath he kept even to this day.

As he gazed out onto the sea he prayed to whatever god that was out there that Yamuraiha could figure out what happened to Elizabeth. While he didn't doubt Yamuraiha, magic had its limits, and he knew that Elizabeth was equally a powerful magician. If she was truly the one who had sealed her own magic, then it could be near impossible for normal magicians. Thankfully, Yamuraiha was not a normal magician. On the thought of magic, he also recalled her being a good fighter despite using only her stave.

" _Sin, bend your knees a bit and keep your shoulders back." commanded the blue-haired teen. She and Sinbad were currently in the middle of a sparring match however before they began, Elizabeth made it a goal to correct his swordplay._

" _Relax Lizz, I'm sure I can take you on," said Sinbad cockily. He had defeated Drakon and the princess Serendine, there was no way he was going to lose to his magician friend. Magicians mostly focused on magic, magicians aren't physically as strong as fighters._

" _Pity…." she said disappearing in the blink of an eye._

" _What-" began Sinbad as he felt a kick to his side. He was thrown onto the floor as his sword flew out of reach._

" _H-How?" he choked out catching his breath as the wind was knocked out of him._

" _Stand up….you made her a promise…..live to keep it…." she said. Looking up at the girl who was shorter than him Sinbad felt intimidated. Not that his pride would ever allow him to say it out loud, but truthfully the kind, cryptic girl that he knew was terrifying when it came to battle. But, what promise? To who? What was he talking about? He wondered as confusion spread across his face._

" _A mother's final wish, a son's mandated oath," she said as he finally figured out what she meant. He needed to get stronger to survive so that he could keep the oath to his mother. He needed to last against her if he wanted to live, he had never officially learned swordplay. And it was clear that she at least learned something or she knew about it._

Sinbad chuckled to himself, he was an arrogant and ignorant brat sometimes. If he remembered correctly, and he did, he never was able to beat her. He might be on the same level if he used one of his djinn equips but no, he doubted he could beat her. He was grateful for her lessons, he only wished she had told him exactly where she learned it instead of just saying because of her travels.

She never talked about her past. He found that odd, then again she always spoke cryptically and only truly go to the point during a negotiation. And even then it was hard to understand her. However what he remembered most were those times when she showed signs of being a normal person. Not someone who spoke in riddles, or cryptic messages. Not someone who was could go from intimidating to gentle in the blink of an eye. However just listening to her during some of these times, gave his bits and pieces of her past. One that he desperately wanted to know, and from what he could tell. It wasn't a happy one either.

One night he caught her out on the deck of the ship. She was looking out onto the waters and sometimes looking up into the sky. Sinbad heard footsteps from his door, he hadn't expected the person to be her. Nor did he know that she had such a wonderful singing voice.

" _Sing with me, my dear,_

 _And have no fear_

 _For I am always near._

 _Rest now, your sweet head,_

 _And in your cradle, as you fall asleep_

 _The gentle crown princess will weep,_

 _With you so small and waiting for me_

 _As our dearest mother falls at my feet_

 _Don't cry, now that the queen is dead_

 _Beside her king, now here she rests_

 _And little crown princess who tears, she dries_

 _Remains here, right by your side_

 _Little Prince, how time does fly_

 _Oh how I wish,_

 _You were here by my side_

 _Forgive me for leaving you so alone_

 _But I now must take my throne._

 _Yet let it be now known,_

 _This little princess is now the Queen_

 _Now that Princess,_

 _With azure blue eyes,_

 _She looks to the sky._

 _Remembering times far away,_

 _A broken world left for her to mend_

 _And a tiny, poor baby left for her to tend_

 _With her azure blue eyes, she sings to you tonight,_

 _A new flame burns brightly,_

 _For a chance at new life._

 _In your palace, there may you stay_

 _As your guardian and I set the stage._

 _Sleep now little Prince, for this Queen_

 _Is just fine."_

 _When she finished the song Sinbad felt like there was more to the song than it just being an infant's lullaby. He heard her speak, her voice was different than normal. It wasn't monotone like it had been recited many times over. It was gentle and sweet. Like every word that flowed out of her mouth was melodic, like everything she said was only part of a song. He yearned to hear her speak like this all of the time, he admitted that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had to control himself to keep from going to her and embracing her in a hug. She was graceful, elegant and proper. She was kind, wise and gentle. She was…._

The woman he helplessly found himself in love with, and he knew it. Thinking about it, the only reason he was ever called Lady's man of seven seas or womanizer of the seven seas, was because he knew that his heart would never change and it hurt him. She cared for others, but falling in love? He heard her say it herself. She would never fall in love.

" _Such a pity…." he heard her say from the top of the deck. He was on the main deck while she was on the higher one at the front of the ship._

" _Love…..will I ever fall in love?" she asked herself. Elizabeth knew the answer, she was just afraid to admit it out loud._

" _No….never….." She finally said after a period of silence. Sinbad felt his heart drop, had he really just heard her say that?_

" _If only….." then the last thing he heard before he left. He couldn't stand it, it hurt. The feelings he felt for her he knew were real. As a teen, one could always say that it was the changed one went through, but this went beyond a single crush or slight infatuation. Heading into his quarters he thought it over. He knew he would never be able to move on from her, in his eyes, she was just too perfect. Even if she never fell in love with him, if she was happy that he was more than happy to be by her side._

To this day, his words, he knew were still true. He wanted a peaceful world, but for this woman, he would give up everything. No matter what, he couldn't lose her. He wasn't okay when she wasn't around. And when she left….

' _Where is she?' thought a young Sinbad as they searched the ship after they arrived in Sasan. Everyone searched the ship, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Her basic stuff was gone, she didn't have very many clothes left in her drawers, not even her stave was left leaning against the wall like usual._

 _Sinbad felt dread sink into the pit of his stomach. His best friend, the girl he fell in love with, and the one who seemed to have advice for everything was missing. No one could find the cryptic girl anywhere._

 _That was until they also noticed something else. Ja'far wasn't up yet, but he was usually the first one up. Rurumu whilst searching also disappeared. Walking to Ja'far's room he heard the sound of light sobbing. Peeking through the crack of the door he saw Ja'far crying his eyes out as Rurumu comforted him. He was a mess, sitting on the floor next to him was a piece of paper._

 _Sinbad passed by his room on the way back up deck when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He must have thrown it off when he got out of bed because he didn't recall it being there before. Picking it up, he read it. Only for the feeling of dread to increase tenfold._

 _Dearest Sin,_

 _Due to my goals, I must leave. I will miss you all._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Elizabeth_

 _Sinbad fell to his knees, she was gone…..she was gone…...he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his eyes. She had just left them...she had left him. There was no pain greater than this._

He was hurt, but she had a good reason. She always did. He knew that even then he knew. She would never abandon her friends. There was always a reason. Walking into the room where she lay trapped in her enchanted sleep, he caressed her cheek. A tear fell down his face, landing on the woman's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful like she was in fact just sleeping, and she could wake up at any moment if too much noise was made. She hurt him more than she would ever know. But he still loved her, because to him she was his light. One that could keep him from falling into darkness. Seeing her like this, hurt him. Why would she seal off her magic? Was she trying to hide from someone? From him? Or was it someone else? If it was someone else….there was hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 4: Aladdin & Ja'far

Chapter 4: Aladdin & Ja'far

Aladdin sat on his stool next to his sister. She hadn't woken up, and he was starting to get worried. When he had asked Ugo, he never received an answer. However, he did find out the pain that his sister had hidden from him. The truth of Alma Torran. The horror she saw first hand as a child. He always wondered why she changed.

From what he had found out was that his sister wasn't always the cryptic person that she was known to be. She used to be excitable, sweet, and gentle. She would jump at any opportunity to go on an adventure or learn something new. From what he could tell, she still had that same thirst and desire for knowledge but didn't show it as much.

However, his favorite thing about his sister was how intimidating she could be, while he was scared of her she also had a small hidden gentleness to her as well. He looked at her sleeping figure, she had changed in the time they had been separated. She was now older, more defined and her magical presence seemed to have grown. He noticed that there were a few slight changes in her appearance.

Her hair had grown longer and her feminine charms were now noticeable. Aladdin only noticed the latter as she had been fourteen(physically) the last time he saw her so it was an obvious change. Another thing he noticed were that she no longer wore the crown she would normally wear. However, what he found most curious was that he could not see her third eye. That was one of the features Aladdin did not inherit from his parents, however, Elizabeth did.

He couldn't remember much of his sister, what he remembered most was her gentle voice. He knew that she used to sing to him every time he went to sleep. He remembered the feeling of being held, her cradling him in her arms as she sang to him. He remembered her rocking him back and forth as she whispered words of love and wisdom. Some of the things that she had whispered to him would pop up in his head, and for that he was thankful. As her advice had actually helped save his life a few times.

Aladdin sat there as he heard the door open. In walked Ja'far who just looked at the boy before moving to stand beside him. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She loves you, you know?" he asked gently. Aladdin silently nodded.

"When she left, she had left me a note, she told me that she had to leave. But she also told me something else…." said Ja'far eventually drifting off, leaving his sentence incomplete. Aladdin looked at him curiously, he wondered what relationship Sinbad and Ja'far held with his sister.

"The note told me, that one day she would come back, with you." he said as Ja'far looked at the sleeping woman, "And that she would love to have her two little brothers meet." he finished.

Aladdin smiled, he knew that while she seemed cryptic and quiet she was really quite kind. So it was no surprise to him that she had found someone besides him that she could call a little brother. Aladdin thought on the idea and smiled.

"Having a brother wouldn't be so bad," he told Ja'far as the man pulled out a stool and sat next to him.

"Yes, she was the first person who truly accepted me. I remained distant from everyone at first but she was the first that I truly opened up too." Ja'far smiled, he remembered is so clearly. Her smile, her laugh, her hugs. Everything about her was amazing, she was truly his big sister, even if they weren't related by blood. Ja'far looked at the boy and hoped that if Elizabeth was his big sister than Aladdin could be his little brother.

"I can't remember her very well…" admitted Aladdin, it hurt to say it out loud. He so desperately wanted to remember something other than sounds or feelings.

"So? She still loves you and wants to be with you. Even if your memory is failing you she will love you." said the advisor. The tiny Magi smiled, he felt like having two siblings wouldn't be bad at all. A loving sister, and a loving older brother. He never met their parents but with the friends and family he is gaining, he could truly say that he was happy.

However, there was one thing he really wanted to know, "Can I ask a question?" asked Aladdin.

"Sure thing Aladdin." answered the white-haired man.

"What's Lizzy's relationship with Uncle Sinbad?" asked the Magi. Ja'far held back his laughter, Sinbad would be in a real pickle if Aladdin were to find out about his crush on their sister. Truthfully, it was quite obvious that Sinbad had a thing for Elizabeth and the fact that she wasn't even awake and Aladdin already noticed was hilarious.

Holding back laughter, "W-Why do you ask?" asked Ja'far.

"Because Uncle Sinbad had been in a good mood and whenever he's around her his Rukh turns pink," answered Aladdin honestly. At this Ja'far couldn't hold his laughter back anymore. He burst out laughing as Aladdin only watched in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry Aladdin. You caught me off guard." said Ja'far wiping a tear off of his face, "And yes, I do believe that Sin is in love with Elizabeth. However, she had never shown interest in him as far as I could see."

Aladdin looked down at his sister. Her chest rose and fell softly as he watched her, "Should we try to hook them up?" asked Aladdin with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Ja'far was taken aback by the comment, but the more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea seemed. He knew that if it wasn't meant to be then it wouldn't happen but if by some miracle the two fell in love, well this pair of brothers were going to make it happen.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Ja'far as he and Aladdin shook hands. Sinbad and Elizabeth had no idea what was coming for them and the consequences were unknown but to this pair of brothers, well they were going to enjoy every moment of it.

After leaving the room, Ja'far and Aladdin had already discussed how to start their incredible plan. While Elizabeth had yet to wake up no one said that they couldn't mess with Sinbad.

"Hey Sin…" greeted Ja'far, Sinbad turned around to face his advisor.

"Hello Ja'far, how is she?" he asked softly. He had been out of it ever since they left Balbad.

"She's fine, she hasn't shown any sign of waking up though," informed Ja'far. "However, Aladdin told me something interesting and I think you might want to hear it," added Ja'far.

"Oh? And What is that?" asked the high king.

"That ever since his sister came back, the Rukh around you has turned pink," answered Ja'far, as his King's face flushed.

"O-Oh? Really?" said Sinbad, Ja'far had to restrain himself from laughing. Sinbad's crush on Elizabeth had been obvious to anyone who knew the two. And it seemed that he hadn't moved on.

"Yes, do you know why that is?" pushed Ja'far hoping for more reactions.

"I wouldn't know." answered the king whose face deepened in color. Ja'far inwardly smiled, he had achieved his goal. The plan was working.

Aladdin had watched the interaction from behind a corner, he stifled a laugh as he felt a surge of energy come from his sister's room. Entering the room he saw that her body had a slight glow to it. He wasn't sure what was happening but he called out to Ja'far and Sinbad anyways, even if he didn't want to leave.

"Uncle Sin! Brother! Something's happening!" he called out as both men rushed into the room after him. When they got into the room the bright aura had begun increasing.

"Aladdin, what's going on!?" asked Sinbad alarmed at the change of events.

"I don't know!" cried Aladdin.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Ja'far to no one in particular. A white light filled the room as they all watched in awe.

Her white, gold lined robes changed and a silver, gold and blue floral pattern appeared, expertly embroidered into her robes. A streak of her hair had changed color and went from a dark blue to a pink similar to Morgiana's hair color only a bit lighter. A golden circlet with sapphires and emeralds embedded into it appeared on her head. The gems took the form of blue and green flowers. The circlet had branches that bent down onto her forehead creating an oval in the center. In the oval was a symbol, which Aladdin identified as the third eye.

Her appearance was changing, the normal things that she would hide were no longer hidden. Her skin was paler and along her left arm was a blue tattoo that, after some investigation, went from her pointer finger to her shoulder. After her change, no one said a thing. Sinbad felt his face grown hot as the only thing he could describe her as was a goddess. Aladdin smiled as he recognized each one of her foreign features. However, the tattoo was strange as neither she nor Ugo had mentioned it before.

"W-What just happened?" asked Ja'far still recovering from the shock.

"I have no idea," answered Sinbad. Aladdin only smiled, while she did look like a female version of their father it was clear that she had her mother's features as well.

"I believe this is her original appearance." guessed Aladdin, and he was right. There was no other explanation for recent events other than this was how she was supposed to look. Aladdin also noticed that her magic power and aura had increased more than tenfold. He wondered what it meant.

* * *

Far away another person stood at her balcony, she gripped her stave in fear. The power that she and her allies feared, the one who could stop them, was still alive. As she grumbled about it a dark thought crossed her mind. This woman, standing on her balcony looked up at the sky and grinned.

Her smile terrified the servants who saw her, her smile was dark and sinister. The servants pitied whoever was on the opposing end of that terrible smile. They knew what she could do, this power that she feared, she could capture it. Make it hers, manipulate and control it, as she had to the others. Fool them into following her, following her god.

Her midnight hair grazed her back as she kept looking at the sky. And she laughed a maniacal, evil and terrifying laugh. No one would stop her to get what she wanted, not even her previous king's daughter.

* * *

"Think she'll be alright?" asked Aladdin worriedly as his sister seemed to shift in her sleep.

"Hopefully, I don't know what going on with her but I will help her as best I can," replied Sinbad.

"So will I." agreed Jafar. The three watched as Elizabeth had stopped shifting, she seemed to relax. Time passed and she still didn't wake up, Aladdin had hoped since she had glowed and that she would wake but she didn't. However he didn't give up hope, Sinbad had told him that he had a magician in Sindria that could help her, or at the very least, tell them what is happening to her.


End file.
